The Art of Pocky Consumption
by Cocorona
Summary: There is certainly something about the way Kyousuke eats Pocky. Riki thinks so anyway. Light Kyousuke x Riki. Rating for mildly suggestive themes.


The Art of Pocky Consumption

* * *

Riki turned his head at the sound of rustling cardboard. Kyousuke sat next to him, basking in the sun's warmth. His hand slid into the red carton and came back out holding onto a slender stick of biscuit topped with chocolate. He turned the Pocky upright and gazed at it for a moment.

Riki wondered what Kyousuke was thinking about as he stared at that Pocky. There was nothing particularly strange about it as far as he could tell. It seemed to be plain chocolate Pocky.

Then, Kyousuke closed his eyes and parted his lips. With a slow, deliberate motion, he brought the Pocky toward his lips and his tongue slithered through the gap, meeting with the tip of the chocolate covered stick. He ran his tongue around the stick, slathering the sweet, brown substance in his saliva. Riki found himself mesmerised by the sight of Kyousuke's long, pink tongue practically wrapping itself around the Pocky.

Kyousuke pushed the stick further through his lips. Wet, sucking noises accompanied the movement of his jaw. Then, the sound of a crunch. Kyousuke held the stick away from his mouth for a second as he swallowed, showing off the bitten tip. Only a little chocolate remained on the stick. He thrust it back into his mouth and chomped down, making crunching sounds as he devoured the rest of it. His tongue came out again, running over his lips.

"Mmm." Kyousuke's lips curved into a smile. His eyes shifted, meeting Riki's gaze. "Want one?" He held the box out toward Riki.

"Eh?" Riki jolted, blinking his eyes rapidly. "Er, uh... sure, I guess." He reached into the box and took out a stick.

Kyousuke made an amused noise. "You were really into watching me eat that Pocky, huh?"

"Uh... n-no, I wasn't..." Riki stuttered out, his lips flapping open and shut. True, he might have been a bit fixated on watching Kyousuke eat that pocky but it had been such a mesmerizing sight. Kyousuke was always so charming, it was hard to tear his eyes away from him sometimes and anyway, why would he want to? "I was... just..."

"You're going all red." Kyousuke leaned in close.

"Uh." Riki couldn't think of a response. His face felt so warm. He opened his mouth and thrust the pocky in, chomping down. The taste of biscuit and chocolate mingled in his mouth, dancing on his taste buds. He ate the rest of the Pocky, trying to ignore Kyousuke who was watching him with a smile.

"Good?"

"Er, yeah, not bad." Riki brushed a couple of stray crumbs from his lips.

"Maybe we should try eating pocky together in an erotic way sometime."

Riki made a choking sound, his eyes growing wide. "Ero...? What? What could possibly be erotic about eating pocky together?"

"Well, it could totally be erotic in the right situation. What if we did it in bed together?"

Riki stammered, making incoherent noises and flapping his lips. The red hue tainting his cheeks grew even deeper. Honestly, why did Kyousuke have to say things that would make him flustered like this?

Kyousuke laughed again. "You're so cute when you get all flustered, Riki." He leaned in and kissed Riki's cheek.

"Geez!" Riki narrowed his eyes. "Do you have to tease me like that?"

"Oh, come on, I was just having a little fun with you. Well then, I think I'll have another one." Kyousuke withdrew another stick of Pocky from the box and opened his mouth. Just as the Pocky was approaching his mouth, he stopped and cast a glance aside at Riki, who was of course still looking at him.

Riki stiffened and sharply turned his head away, pursing his lips. He could still hear Kyousuke slurping and licking at that Pocky, then the final crunching sounds as he finished off his snack. Why was the way Kyousuke ate his Pocky so ero...

No, no, no, that was completely not the right word to use. Riki gave his head a brisk shake. Alluring. That was a better word.

Kyousuke could be so alluring in everything he did. Even eating Pocky.

"Want another?" Kyousuke held out the box again.

"Er, no, I'm good, thanks." Riki waved a hand.

"Okay." Kyousuke put the box back in his jacket pocket. He lay back on the grass, resting his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes. Riki found himself staring at Kyousuke again, noting the way his lips curved up at the corners, how his bangs fell over his eyes, those handsome features of his...

He really did enjoy doing this, didn't he? Riki shook his head with a wry smile and lay down, listening to the sound of Kyousuke's breathing as he stared up at the clear sky overhead.


End file.
